When You Let Me Love You
by Scrunchy
Summary: Another HiruMamo SongFic OneShot... the end is kind of humorous I guess.  Moderate in length.  Rated Teen for safety.


**I love this song XD You can look me up on YouTube, I have a video with the song in it. You can't find this in any store I've looked in, or on LimeWire either. Hope it's okay. I suck at writing this kind of thing...**

**Disclaimer: The song is sung by Kensie, one of my closest friends let me borrow the CD and I felt that this song was apropriate for this Fandom. Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

_I could run a marathon,_  
_Face my darkest fear head on…_

She had gone with them on the Death March, and run along with them in Hiruma's practices… last Halloween she had faced Hiruma's haunted construction site which had her in nightmares for about a week.

_Wouldn't make me feel as strong…_

But neither of those times, when she had run the miles, or when her heart had raced with fear, amounted to this moment… this feeling.

_As when you let me love you._

Her heart beat faster when he didn't push her away, but his arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer.

_Any mountain I could climb,_  
_Even if I touch the sky,_

She had hiked up Mt. Fuji with the rest of the team after they had returned from America…

_I could never get as high…_

But the altitude there had never left her this short of breath…

_As when you let me love you._

Her breathing became harder as she felt emotion swirl in her gut and his lips moving against hers.

_You let me love you,_  
_Let me give you,_  
_Let me know how good it is…_

She loved this feeling, the feeling that he wasn't an emotionless tyrant without a heart…

_To be trusted,_  
_To be wanted…_

She had the feeling that he trusted her not to turn her back on him… that he wanted her here for more than just the purpose of filing papers, making strategies and analyzing the other teams.

_I felt so alive,_  
_Felt like the light went on inside,_

Her stomach and chest felt warm and her brain was surprisingly clear, she felt his hands, his body, his lips… like a light shone out and nothing was hidden by darkness to her closed eyes.

_And then I knew…_  
_What I was meant to do…_  
_When you let me love you._

Her Management responsibilities dropped slowly from her mind, like molasses from a bottle and she felt the stress that came with the job lift and back off as she took on her new job, twining her hands through his hair and holding him closer...

_You used to keep your feelings hid…_  
_Wouldn't let nobody in…_

Many times before had she tried to be nice, she had seen a few girls that obviously didn't know him try and get him to go out with them a few times… but he always blinked or sneered with a "below the belt" insult and walked off leaving them bewildered…

_Aren't you glad you finally did?_

She felt his smirk against her lips and knew that it would rival all the others she had ever seen on his face.

_When you let me love you._

Hiruma turned her so that her back was against the wall and slipped his tongue past her lips.

_You let me love you,_  
_Let me give you,_

_Let me know how good it is…_

Mamori tilted her head and lost the knowledge of where her hands had been or were at the moment… she felt the loss of control and didn't have the will power to stop it… or the want to.

_To be trusted,_  
_To be wanted…_

He didn't suspect her of ulterior motives, like just wanting him to back off of Sena or to stop causing the Disciplinary Committee trouble… and she knew that he didn't just want something that he could use against her, or something of the sort…

_I felt so alive,_  
_Felt like the light went on inside,_

When he pulled back from her, she left her eyes closed and could see his face easily. Dark eyes like x-rays, seeing what she felt and thought without her speaking a word; his pointed and handsome features mere centimeters away from her face…

_And then I knew…_  
_What I was meant to do…_

She opened her eyes and noticed that her hands were clutching the front of his shirt, of which a few more than he usually had casually unbuttoned on his school uniform were undone and she blushed, leaning forward in to his chest when he gave a barking laugh.

_When you let me love you._

She turned her face upward when he had finally gone silent and kissed him again.

_Couldn't see a single cloud,_  
_Or a shadow of a doubt,_

She saw her own eyes reflected in his, there was no regret or illusion in them, and she knew he could see it…

_The grey gave way and the sun came out!_

… just as clear as the sunlight just after the clouds from a summer rain have passed away.

_When you let me love you._

Hiruma suddenly pulled away, gently pulling her hands from his shirt and his fingers nimbly re-did the buttons on his shirt and one hand ran through his hair before he jumped up on the change counter and started typing on his laptop again- she'd interrupted him earlier. This was all done in less than ten seconds and the club room door suddenly opened and told Mamori why he had abruptly drawn back into his shell. The Huh Brothers entered and Togano grabbed the manga he had left lying on a slot machine before they departed again, Jumonji looking from Hiruma to Mamori oddly.

_When you let me love you…_

"Hi- Hiruma-kun…" she breathed, then straightened and quickly righted her own uniform before fixing her hair as best she could and walking toward him.

"Yeah, damn manager?" He asked, looking up from his typing. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek lightly, he didn't pull back and she ran her fore- and middle fingers across his cheek to the corner of his lips and across, pulling them back with her lipstick coloring her fingers.

"You might want to wash that off next time you act like nothing happened." She smiled and hurried out the door. He ran his sleeve over his cheek and pulled it back with Mamori's pale lipstick coloring it.

"Hn… forgot about that." He smirked and pulled up his To-Do List on his laptop and marked off, 'make Huh Bro No. 1 stay clear of damn manager.' "That ought to work."


End file.
